Kira And Pizza Hut
by Nightix
Summary: Kira Wants to quit working at pizza hut but weird things start happening.


**Kira and Pizza Hut**

"Oh man….I don't wanna work in pizza hut anymore….its tiring." Kira dragged his feet all the way to his favourite chair and when he finally reached it, slumped down on it.

"I thought I could gain the experience but all the experience I get is making pasta. How am I gonna survive the real world with only a job experience in making lasagna!"

Exclaimed Kira angrily.

"Hey kira quit your whining. If you didn't want the job then why take it in the first place?" Athrun said sitting down on the floor in front of kira.

"Because Cagalli and you chose to work in pizza hut! Of all the places you chose pizza hut. What are you some kinda retard? We're coordinators. We're smarter then this! Sheeesh…."

Kira stared hard at the floor, deep in thoughts.

"I….I don't wanna make pasta anymore. I don't wanna suffer."

"Kira! Don't tell me you're thinking of quitting? Just like that?" Athrun said in surprise.

"Yes! I wanna quit!" Kira said vehemently.

"You….I thought we could work there together. But I guess you're just not tough enough to make stinking pizzas." Athrun said in disappointment while shaking his head.

"What about you! I thought you hated cheese?" Kira retorted trying to defend himself.

"You!..."

After a moment's of silence……Athrun and Kira stared intently at each other.

"Kira Yamato…." Said Athrun.

"Athrun Zala….." Said Kira

Just then, Cagalli walked into the room. "Hey! What's up guys?

Then she saw Kira and Athrun still staring at each other as if they were best friends who were separated but then got reunited as enemies because of war and both of them were piloting a Gundam.

"Ummm is something wrong?" Cagalli asked feeling a little worried.

"Kira says he's quitting the Pizza hut." Athrun said to Cagalli still staring at Kira.

"What! Why? The Job's ok….the pay's ok too!" Cagalli said.

"I just don't feel satisfied working in pizza hut. There are better jobs with better pays! We have so much more potential and we had to choose pizza hut. Why? Why do we make pizza and pasta? Why can't we do other things? I wanna do something that I believe in. Just like Lacus said!" Kira said those words as if he were forced to fight in a Gundam to protect his friends but doesn't like killing people.

Cagalli rushed towards Kira and grabbed his collar with tears in her eyes, she said "Quitting just because its tough and making sorry excuses later……will that really help you! Are you just a wimp!"

"Someone who doesn't know anything shouldn't talk so much!" An anonymous voice was suddenly heard.

"Huh? Who's there?" Cagalli asked looking for the speaker.

"Behind you…."

Cagalli looked behind and was freaked out by what she saw because it was a ghost of a boy a little younger than her.

"You…..You killed my family and me! You bitch! You put some weird shit into your pizza and it killed my family! How the hell do you make those pizzas!"

"Huh?" Cagalli was speechless and in shock. She had put her heart and soul into making the pizzas. To even think that her pizzas killed someone….let alone a whole family…..she felt like a murderer and a failure.

"M-My father used to always make pizza for me. I really loved those pizzas. He always said to put sugar, spice and everything nice in the pizza because that's what superheroes are made of."

"WTF! Those are the powerpuff girls! Your dad loves to watch the powerpuff girls! Is he some kinda sissy bitch?" Shinn said going on a Godzilla rampage throwing all the stuff around the room and turning the lights on and off.

"The pizzas were so delicious. I loved them so much! It made me feel so high. I just wanted to share this feeling with everyone…"

"You psychotic bitch…..WHO THE HELL WOULD LOVE PIZZA WITH SUGAR! And WHO THE HELL WOULD FEEL HIGH EATING THOSE KINDA PIZZAS?

Shinn went into even more of a rampage and possessed Kira's body.

"Holy Shit! KIRA! Athrun cried out

"My father put some special candies inside the pizzas he made…..I never found out what candy it was but it always made me high."

"Those are DRUGS U DUMB BITCH! DEN WHAT THE HELL DID U PUT IN MY PIZZA?"

" Ummm I don't wanna say anything else. I know my rights. I want my lawyer."

"WTF! You don't need no stinking lawyer! I'm dead! And its your fault! Did you even think about the people that would die eating your pizzas! How the hell did you even get hired…?"

"So sue me…." Cagalli said nonchalantly

"You….." Shinn, possessing Kira's body lunged at Cagalli but Athrun pushed Cagalli away in the nick of time causing Shinn's miss his target.

"SHINN!" Athrun shouted.

"Shut up! Your pizza sucks too….You're just like her…..a loser….a psychotic asshole…." Shinn Sneered at Athrun. "Working at pizza hut already proves it. Who the hell would choose to work at pizza hut anyway? You retarded moron…."

"SHINN!" Athrun shouted again.

"Hah….that's right you're a coward too. You wouldn't dare kick my ass cos I'll kick your ass instead!"

"You…." Athrun charged at Shinn and did a super karate chop X. Shinn tried to block but Athrun was too powerful and Shin's hands were broken. Shinn tried to counter with a kick but Athrun was too fast for him and responded with a kick and the 2 legs collided resulting in Shinn's leg getting broken due to Athrun's strength.

Athrun then, pulled his right hand back as if he was charging his energy for a super punch then when the light flashed, he threw the super duper punch at Shinn's right jaw. The force of his punch caused Shinn to fall 5 feet away crashing into a wall and smashing the wall apart.

"You never learn….." Athrun said coolly.

"Owww…." Kira groaned in pain.

"Oh my god! KIRA!" Athrun screamed.

"Damn…..Damn pizza hut! Damn Shinn! Damn the both of them to hell!" Kira screamed.

The End


End file.
